bioniclecrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE: The Game/DS
The DS Version of BIONICLE The Game is actually two games BIONICLE: Toa Casino Brick Mission 01:The new Arrival Here you play as Create-A-Toa(A Maskless, Elementless Toa) Guided by Nuparu. It's pretty much just a Small Tutorial. You find An Ice Kakama. Mission 02:Put to the Test Here you just fight Three Makuta. After you kill these Makuta, The first boss will show, Create-A-Kuta(From BIONICLE: Makuta)He's About the same power Level as you, so he should be Easy. TranquiliBrick 1st visit Mission 03:Protect the Minifigs After you meet Hahli, Defeat A makuta. Later, Minifigure cops Attack. Flee from them till they lose interest. then two more makuta come. Once they're dead, the mission is over. Mission 04:Mask Shopping Use your Ice Kakama to Reach Tahu. You must find Three masks. A fire Hau, A Water Pakari, A Twilight Kakama, Which turns out to be Create-A-Kuta! Defeat him and the mission is over. Mission 05:Information Super Highway Find Three Radio towers and Download there Information. The Police will chase you on your way. Mission 06:Tridax VS. Tahu Your first mission as Tahu. Tridax Has hacked into The police main frame and given them the location of Tahu. Find the Location of Tridax without Destroying any Police. After you find him on the Bridge, Defeat him. The Arcbrick Mission 07:Follow that Convoy Create-A-Toa Again. There's A Stone Mahiki which will let you blend with the Minifigs. Escort the Minifig Convoys as A Tank. You'll Face alot of Makuta on the way. Mission 08:Too Late As Nuparu, Save the three convoys from A Wave of Makuta. Then Go inside the Base. It Reveals that Teridax is not here. Face waves of Makuta here. After they're finished, Descend into the Underground Bunker and kill six Makuta. The mission will then End. Mission 09:Bad Reception Escort Nuparu to An Internet Tower. Defeat waves of Makuta to protect Nuparu While he Downloads Information. Mission 10:Nuparu Vs. Spiriah As Nuparu, Defeat Spiriah. Spiriah will summon Waves of Enemies to Defeat you. Defeat him and the Mission's over. Tranquilibrick 2nd Visit Mission 11:Safe Landings As Tahu, Destroy Six Turrets so Nuparu and Create-A-Toa Can land.The time limit is 3:30. Mission 12:Know Thy Enemy As Motoro, find Masks and bring them back to Mata Nui. They are the Iron Pyra, Iron Sandstone and Fire Aquon. The last one Turns out to be Kalmah. After you get Each Mask, Military Reinforcements arrive. After the Level Is Finished create-A-Toa Will Get those Masks. Mission 13:Distraction As Tahu, Distract Sector 8 So the Toa can Get By to LEGO Dam. LEGO Dam Mission 14:In Through The Back Door As Motoro, Use your mask to Bring Dead Makuta Bodies Back to life and Order them to Distract the MiniFigs so you can get to the Radio Tower. Plant A Virus in there and Sector 8 Will attack. Protect youself till the Download is Complete. Then Leave to the Extraction Point Mission 15:Prison Break As Create-A-Toa, Destroy six Sattelite Dishes. This Mission isn't Difficult Until You have to Disable Eight Turrets. You then Have to Free Tahu From his Cell. Mission 16:The Heist As Tahu, Escape LEGO Dam. But first, Find Your Hau And Duel swords. Till Then, You only have your Fists. To get Those Two Items, Destroy All Sixteen Labs. Get to the Room where they have The Ignika. The Ignika will Summon Rock Monsters to Fight. Till you Destroy Four Generators, You have to Fight them. After you Claim The Ignika, Get to the Exit in less than Forty Seconds. Mission 17:Clearing the Road As Mata Nui Escort Tahu Away. You'll Face Three Barricades. Destroy These and Move on. At the end You face Tridax and Antroz. Mission 18:Bombing Run As Nuparu, Get Six Bombs and throw them into The Water. Throwing them one into the Water Triggers Makuta Reinforcements. Mission 19:Interferance As Mata Nui, Defeat bitil. He's one of the Hardest Bosses In the Game. He'll Call Tanks to help him once his HP is Half way Down. Tranquilibrick 3rd Visit Mission 20:Narrow Escape As Tahu, Avoid Kalmah as He Throws Explosive Masks at you While At the Same time, Trying to get close Enough to Hit him with your Sword. The time limit is one Minute but There are Pickups that Extend the Time. Mission 21:Downtown Kalmah As Hewkii, Defeat Kalmah on A Rooftop. Mission 22:Fire Fighting As Create-A-Toa, Get to Nuparu and Protect him. Hold out for Two minutes to Advance. Then Help Motoro Against Fifty Rock Monsters. After that, Escort Tahu too Mata Nui. Mission 23:The Final Battle As Create-A-Toa, Knock the Ignika off Teridax's Claws. Then Jump up to His head and put the mask on his face. After that you're Mata Nui and you must Defeat him. BIONICLE: Makuta Casino Brick 1st visit Mission 01:The Rookie This is Almost Exactly the same as The first Toa Mission Except you play as Create-A-Kuta and you find A Shadow Pakari. Mission 02:Hazing Destroy five Targets And advance to The Beacon. at the Beacon, Fight four Toa. After they're Dead, Fight The first Boss, Create-A-Toa. Tranquilibrick 1st visit Mission 03:Beware of the Minifigs first, Destroy cars in a parking lot. After that, Police will Arrive, Destroy them. Mission 04:Masks of power Find an Ice Kakama, A Twilight Kakama and a Water Pakari, The last one turning out to be Create-a-Toa Mission 05:The Diversion Just Destroy Enough thing to raise your Destruction level to 50000. Mission 06:Stings like Fire As Tridax, Defeat Tahu. Branson forward operations Base Mission 07:Decoy As Create-A-Kuta, Get the Shadow Jutlin. First Destroy Five parked Jets. After this, Minifig Reinforcements will Arrive. Then Destroy five Helicopters. Then Destroy Five Tanks. Mission 08:Kalmah at Quatar As Kalmah, Destroy Five satellite Dishes. Then download Information from four Computer Banks. Mission 09:Leftovers As Bitil, Destroy Convoys Heading for A Nearby village, Before they get to the Vilage. Mission 10:Hewkii's Retaliation As Create-A-Kuta, Kill Hewkii. Tranquilibrick 2nd visit Mission 11:Torching the Welcome wagon You can fly till you make it to land. Destroy the Turrets. Mission 12:Code breaker As Bitil, Protect Eight Generators. If you lose Five of the Eight Generators, You lose. Mission 13:Reinforcements As Create-A-Kuta, Hunt down and kill Three Toa. Finally, You get to Defeat Tahu. LEGO Dam Mission 14:Communication Breakdown As Bitil, Destroy Three Satelite Dishes. After that, Plant four Bombs on LEGO Dam. Finally, Capture A Tank for Tridax. Mission 15:Cover your Brick As Tridax, Get to the Sector 8 Encampment. Destroy the Base and Reinforcements. After that, Two Toa Appear. Mission 16:Tag team As Kalmah, Get to Tridax. Then Destroy the Radio Tower tower To Reveal The Entrance to Sector 8's Underground Base. Then, As Tridax Just Blow things up in the Base till you get to A warning level Four. Then get to the Control Room. Mission 17:Teridax Returns As Create-A-Kuta, You must Protect Teridax till He's Thawed. This takes Four Minutes. Sector 8 Attacks During that time. at the 1:30 mark, Toa Attack. Mission 18:Get the Chip As Kalmah, Destroy Tanks Before they get to the Tunnel. This Mission is very similar to leftovers. Mission 19:Ambush As Teridax, Destroy Four turrets. Once the final Turret is Destroyed, Kill Motoro. Tranquilibrick 3rd Visit Mission 20:Street Roach As Bitil, Kill Nuparu. Mission 21:Spiriah's Betrayal As Spiriah Finish off Tahu. After that you have The Ignika. You then kill Tridax. Mission 22:Sibling Rivalry As Create-A-Kuta, Survive Against Spiriah. He summon Rock monsters. After Twenty-Five Rock Monsters are Destroyed, You win the first half of this Mission. After this, The mission lives up to its Name, As Teridax, Kill Mata Nui. Casino brick 2nd Visit Mission 23:Final Showdown As Create-A-Kuta, Knock the Ignika out of Spiriah's Hand and put it on his face. After this you're Teridax, Kill Spiriah.